Mlp One-shots
by Princesskenneh
Summary: Based on randomly generated words. Varies from deep, emotional stories to silly, cheerful stories. MLP does not belong to me. Newest: Frown. Summary: Because Pinkie Pie knew, deep down, that Dash would never get the chance to say goodbye to the reticent pony everyone knew and loved. Genre: Angst, Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

_**MLP ONE-SHOTS**_

_**DRAY**_

"Fluttershy…why are you so interested in animals?"

The introverted saffron mare lifted her head in surprise, shooting Rainbow a questioning look.

"I m-mean…" Dash stammered awkwardly. (Since when was Dash _ever _awkward?) "What caused y-you to be…interested in animals?"

Fluttershy hesitated, peering into her friend's sincere magenta eyes.

"One time I saw a dray," Fluttershy explained quietly.

"A what?"

"A squirrel's nest," Fluttershy informed her Pegasus buddy.

"Oh." Rainbow Dash nodded, signaling that she could go on.

"The squirrel was hurt….so I helped it. Something clicked right then; I felt as if…helping animals was my destiny."

"So it wasn't my Sonic Rainboom that caused you to like animals so much?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

Fluttershy's ear twitched and she gazed down at the pond timidly.

"Actually, I wouldn't be so devoted to animals if you didn't do that Sonic Rainboom," she confessed quietly. "So…I owe my Cutie Mark to you." She looked up and smiled slightly.

Dash grinned impishly back. "You're welcome!" she said cockily.

Fluttershy giggled. Things were definitely back to normal.

All day, Rainbow Dash thought of what Fluttershy had said. She thought about the dray.

She thought about the squirrel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BLINK**_

….

…..

…..

"Ha! You blinked!"

"No fair!" argued Applejack, glaring heatedly at the triumphant cyan Pegasus. "Ya cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Can both of you _be quiet?_" shouted Twilight, clasping her ears agitatedly with her hooves.

"Oh, darling, they've been going on about this for hours on end," Rarity said, filing her hooves and raising an eyebrow at the annoyed purple pony. "They won't stop until they're sure who won."

"Oh, great," Twilight groaned, just wanting to get back to her studies.

"Twilight, tell this cowgirl that _I _won!" Dash whined.

"_Ah _won fair and square!" AJ huffed, stomping her hoof repeatedly and causing dust to fill the air.

Twilight slammed her book shut angrily when she inhaled some of the dust. She rose to her hooves and glowered at the two competitive ponies.

Needless to say, Dash and AJ wouldn't be indulging in staring contests anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FROWN**_

Pinkie Pie always made ponies happy.

There was no doubt about it. Her happiness is contagious, her smile brings joy to the world. However, there was one pony that she could not bring joy to one day.

And that pony was Rainbow Dash.

Recently Fluttershy had become sick, and the doctor said there was a big chance of her dying. Ever since then, Rainbow Dash had been sulking up in the clouds, missing her friend more day by day.

Whenever somepony tried to interact with her, she'd simply fly away with tears streaming down her face.

Everypony else had the bravery to visit Fluttershy in the hospital and talk to her quietly. The first words she said whenever her friends came in was:

"_Where's Dashie_?"

Twilight's heart ached as she told Fluttershy, "I-I don't think she will be coming anytime soon, Fluttershy."

"Is she….okay?" The timid yellow pony looked up at her fearfully.

Twilight winced. "Yuh….yes, Fluttershy, Dash is fine. She's just…..a bit down."

Even Pinkie Pie dropped her peppy façade. And, for once, she gave a real frown. A frown that showed dejection and anguish.

Because she knew, deep down, that once Dashie recovered and finally visited Fluttershy in the hospital, the skittish Pegasus would be long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**OBSERVATION**_

Twilight Sparkle observed a lot of things. Her friends was not one of them.

She preferred to look and study things that were inanimate. Living things wasn't part of her list of things to study.

However, she couldn't help but notice as Fluttershy flew through the sky gracefully at a speed Twilight Sparkle did not know she could reach.

Fluttershy was humming to herself, occasionally giggling as the squirrels offered her nuts. She pet them with her hoof and accepted the items, thanking them sincerely before fluttering off into the sky.

Twilight followed.

Fluttershy was unassertive and indisposed, so it wasn't a surprise that nopony knew much about her. This, however, still came as a surprise to Twilight.

"Why hello there, Puppkins!"

_Puppkins? _Twilight Sparkle thought confusedly, parting the bushes so she could get a closer look.

Fluttershy was there, rubbing the top of a black dog's head affectionately. The dog's leg was broken and there was a cast around it, no doubt from Fluttershy herself.

Fluttershy chuckled quietly as Puppkins cooed, rubbing against her gratefully before skipping awkwardly into the bushes.

"Come again soon!" the yellow pony called happily after the perky canine.

There was a howl in response.

Swarms of butterfly suddenly exploded from the bushes, startling Twilight so much she fell backwards into another bush.

"_Gwuaaah!_"

"What was that?" Fluttershy gasped, her eyes snapping up to look nervously. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw nothing. As she looked away, Twilight let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The butterfly crowded around Fluttershy, pushing and shoving rather gently.

"I haven't seen you all for a long time!" Fluttershy exclaimed softly, smiling at them one by one. "I'm glad you all came. I-I never got to thank you for saving me that one time."

_Saving her from what? _the purple bookworm wondered silently. She stepped forward, only to (once again) clumsily trip and fall face-flat….right in front of Fluttershy.

"Oh my! Twilight, are you okay?" Fluttershy gasped worriedly.

"Yuhh…" Twilight mumbled through a mouthful of dirt. Spitting it out, she staggered to her hooves, shook out her matted pelt, and offered Fluttershy a sheepish grin.

"Sorry for following you out here," she apologized guiltily.

"It's fine, Twilight," Fluttershy accepted. "I'm not embarrassed or anything."

_Fluttershy? Not embarrassed? Huh. _Twilight thought.

And ever since then, she not only observed objects that caught her interest, but also ponies that were mysterious.


End file.
